Mary Lou Barebone
* Credence Barebone 'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed * Chastity Barebone * Modesty Barebone | przynależność = Dobroczynne Stowarzyszenie Nowego Salem'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed Rodzina Barebone | aktor = * Samantha Morton * Katarzyna Kwiatkowska }}Mary Lou Barebone Filming Gets Underway on “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” w serwisie BusinessWire — postać będąca niemagiem. Żyła ona w latach 20. XX wieku na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Była liderką Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, grupy ekstremistów, których celem było ujawnienie i wyeliminowanie magii w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Posiadała trójkę adoptowanych dzieci - dwie córki, Chastity Barebone i Modesty Barebone oraz syna, Credence'a Barebone'a. Biografia Wczesne życie Mary Lou urodziła się w rodzinie Barebone, której przodkami byli najpewniej Czyściciele (oryginalnie "Scourer") - grupa czarodziei siejąca terror w XVII wieku, która uniknęła sprawiedliwości mieszając się z mugolami, a następnie przekazała swoim potomkom nienawiść do wszystkiego, co magiczne. W nieznanym roku stała się liderką Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, a w grudniu 1926 miała trójkę adoptowanych dzieci. Wychowywała je w zgodzie z ideologią grupy, do której należała i próbowała wywołać w nich wstręt do czarów. Przed rokiem 1926 miała miejsce magiczna napaść na Mary, której dokonała Porpentyna Skamander. Przyczyną ataku było znęcanie się liderki Nowego Salem nad swoim synem Credence'm. W konsekwencji m.in. tego czynu Porpentyna została przydzielona na niższe stanowisko. Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć 6 grudnia 1926 roku na schodach Steen National Bank Mary Lou wraz ze swoimi dziećmi przemawiała do ludzi, zachęcając ich do przyłączenia się do kierowanej przez nią grupy. Następnie pochwaliła nowe konstrukcje w Nowym Jorku wykonane przy pomocy ludzkich rąk, bez ingerencji czarów. Po tym wskazała na zagrożenie, jakim jest tajemnicza siła niosąca chaos w mieście. Ponownie zachęciła do przyłączenia się do Nowego Salem, aby zwalczyć magię i osoby ją uprawiające. Z grupy przysłuchujących się przemówiła do Newtona, nie mając pojęcia, iż jest on czarodziejem. Zapytała go, czy jest „poszukiwaczem prawdy” zanim bohater wpadł do banku. Później Langdon Shaw, jeden z niewątpiących w istnienie świata magii, zaprowadził rodzinę Barebone do biura swojego ojca, senatora Henry'ego. Prosił on o poparcie w jego gazecie oraz publiczne potwierdzenie faktu istnienia magii w trakcie reelekcji swojego starszego brata. Spotkanie szybko okazało się niewypałem - Henry Junior nazwał Credence'a „dziwakiem”. Widząc sceptycyzm ojca oraz syna, Mary zdecydowała się na pożegnanie oraz opuszczenie biura. Następnego dnia adoptowany syn Mary, Credence odkrył u swojej siostry różdżkę. Zanim dziewczynka zdążyła wytłumaczyć, iż jest to jedynie zabawka, do pokoju weszła Mary. Widząc magiczny przedmiot w ręce syna posądziła go o sprzeciwianie się ideałom, jakie mu wpoiła. Dlatego też nakazała mu zdjęcia paska, aby go ukarać. Zanim Modesty zdążyła się przyznać, iż atrapa różdżki należy do niej, Mary Lou przełamała kawałek drewna na pół. Kiedy już miała uderzyć syna, pasek wydostał się z jej uścisku i zranił ją w rękę. Gdy miała podnieść go ponownie, ten magicznie odleciał. Zanim odwróciła się, by skonfrontować się z Credence'm, została zaatakowana przez obskurusa. Siła rzuciła ją w stronę krokwi kaplicy, co spowodowało jej natychmiastową śmierć, pozostawiając zwłoki z charakterystycznymi znakami na twarzy. Wygląd Mary Lou Barebone została ukazana jako kobieta nosząca purytańskie sukienki w wersji z lat 20. Miała brązowe włosy, uczesane w charakterystyczną fryzurę (na „boba”) oraz charyzmatyczny i żarliwy wyraz twarzy. Posiadała niebieskie oczy. Osobowość Mary Lou wykazywała cechy fanatyczki, która potrafi się poświęcić dla wyznawanych przez siebie wartości. Celowo adoptowała dzieci wykazujące magiczne predyspozycje, aby stłamsić w nich ukrytą moc i wpoić własne zasady. Nie wykazała żadnej tolerancji w stosunku do czarodziejów oraz czarownic, próbowała wytępić magiczną populację bez wyraźnego powodu. Fanatyzm Mary graniczył z niezrównoważeniem i rozchwianiem psychicznym - znęcała się ona nad swoimi adoptowanymi dziećmi, w szczególności nad synem Credence'em. Efektem takich działań było wytworzenie obskurusa przez syna Mary Lou. Kobieta wykazywała się niezwykłym okrucieństwem w swych osądach, zazwyczaj błahe sprawy traktowała wyjątkowo poważnie. Była ona osobą zdyscyplinowaną, podporządkowaną zasadom, w jakie wierzyła. Z drugiej strony Mary wykazała się taktem oraz zrozumieniem, gdy senator nie zdecydował się na poparcie jej sprawy, lecz zapewne były to jedynie maniery „na pokaz”, by uniknąć podejrzeń, co mogłoby ujawnić praktyki Mary wobec dzieci oraz narazić Nowe Salem na zlikwidowanie. Za kulisami * W rolę Mary Lou w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć wcieliła się Samantha Morton . Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Dimensions Kategoria:Mugole Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rodzina Barebone de:Mary Lou Barebone en:Mary Lou fr:Mary Lou ru:Мэри Лу uk:Мері Лу Бербон